Talk:Ganju Shiba
Zanpakuto If Ganju has what we assume is a zanpakuto, then, should he not be classified as a shinigami, despite his initial dislike? One eye 04:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I would say no. It's possible to have a zanpakuto and not be a shinigami. For one, Kaien could have taught him and Kukaku how it's done. Two, Kenpachi is using his when he first fights Ikkaku. (Chapter 206, when Ikkaku is fighting Edrad and is reminiscing about said fight.) That said, it may not be a zanpakuto at all, just a sword. TomServo101 10:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I believe KT stated that Ganju was using Kaien's broken zanpakuto. I believe you have to manifest a zanpakuto to be a shinigami. Kenpachi did manifest his own zanpakuto. He just doesn't know the name but he found the power inside him. At least that's how I read Matsumoto's explanation of what makes a shinigami to Hitsugaya (chapter -15). Both Ganju and Kukaku are demon art experts. No proof either of them have a zanpakuto. So for now, he's just a soul with spirit powers. Tinni 11:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Info This articles lacks most of Ganju's information, such as him fighting Yumichika...actually I think that's the only thing that they need to add...I dont remember much of the first 50 episodes XD CrackLawliet 03:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a look. Recently, Salubri started a Battle or Fight section, which includes in detail of all the fights the Bleach Universe has. Many need work and more time and some haven't even been created. I'm actually thinking about using links from the characters page to the fights page, but well see. Minato88 04:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) bount arc ...... Later he helps Ichigo and the others when they were back in Soul Society to stop the Bount assault. He has several underlings that act as his gang. They have been seen with him the first time Ganju meets Ichigo. Also a second time during the Bount arc. His underlings includeKenji Yamashita, Mitsuru Ishino, Sadatomo Saionji and Taichi Miyamoto. '' I honestly can't even work out what this is supposed to be saying and i haven't watched the bount arc in so long i can't recall the scene. it may just be me but this doesn't actually say anything apart from that he has a gang!! Nick D Wolfwood 14:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) During the Bount arc he helped them kill the bount twins using his sister's fireworks. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Spiritual Pressure Shouldn't we change High Spiritual Energy to Spiritual Power? Especially since it was referred to as "weak". I don't believe he has displayed anything on the level of a lieutenant, has he? I haven't read the manga in quite a while, especially his appearances, so I'm not for sure. DragonBallZ 00:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ganju's tech I post about this on the Tranlation Corner but it was moved or deleted, so I posting it here too. The technique ''Renkan Seppa '''Sen' is mispelled as ''Renkan Seppa '''Shen'''. I upload the raw page to check.--EvilDragonLord (talk) 00:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :The rules are clear on the translation corner, you are supposed to ask a question. You are not a member of the translation corner therefore you do not dictate what a translation is supposed to be. You ask a simple question and wait for it to be answered plain and simple. Thats how translations are handled here.-- Ok, I apologize for that; maybe I didn't present this case correctly, but this is not a matter of translation, it's actually a typo (Shen instead of Sen). Anyway, I'll put this case on the Translation Corner then.--EvilDragonLord (talk) 17:29, December 17, 2012 (UTC)